Once Upon A Blue Moon
by WolfieNinja16
Summary: Naruko and Shiosume's interesting...things..;D Do not own NARUTO


_**Once upon a blue moon..**_

((PS. I don't own Naruko and I changed her oodles, and I made up Shiosume. So errr...yeah.))

((Italics, mean thoughts. And I do not say BREAST. I say boobies. Simple.))

Chapter One

Naruko was sitting on a tree branch, gazing at the stars absent mindedly. She heard some rustling down amongst the bushes, the soft sound snapped her back to reality. Her ears perked, and she narrowed her eyes to search for the source of the noise. She gasped softly as a large, beautiful black wolf passed her tree. It looked up sharply at her as it passed, startled from hearing her gasp...something in its eyes...looked so human, and so...fearful. It took off in a sprint, seeming to be nervous of her gaze and Naruko had to use all of her will power not to follow it. She felt so attracted to this creature, her body felt drawn to it. She wanted to leap off the branch that she had perched upon and chase after it. She shook her head, '_What a weird feeling ... maybe I need to feed..._'

Even as she drained the last drop of crimson pleasure from a rogue ninja, she was still thinking about the wolf; She couldn't shake the feeling it had given her. Or the look in its eyes... '_Maybe I should have followed it...Why was I so in tuned with it's presence...? So...strange.._.' She thought to herself, deeply disturbed that she couldn't take her mind off the creature. She licked her lips and looked at the now lifeless body she held in her arms. "Nh.." she grunted and dropped it, starting to walk to her house as the sun began to rise. She despised the sun, it had no physical harm, just irritation to her eyes. It also made her feel all to warm, like she was in the depths of a heater. But nobody had ever seemed to notice her distaste for the sun, or bright light. '_I blend in so well...for a vampire._' She thought and grinned, amused by herself. Vampires had evolved to be able to tolerate the sun, which she was extremely grateful for. It would be hard to only accept night missions. She chuckled and remembered that she had to go to town, before she went home. '_I'm lucky this kill wasn't messy, it would be a terrible sight if I waltzed into the store covered in blood...'_ Worried at what was supposed to be a joke to herself, she looked over herself just to check for any stains. '_Gotta get more cranberry juice, only have one more gallon left. Probably should grab more kunai's too.' _She made a mental list of what she needed and chuckled as cranberry juice crossed her mind,

"How ironic actually..." she mumbled to herself.

She had just reached the road that would take her to the store, when she heard someone calling from behind her.

"Ma'am?"

She turned and looked for the speaker. Who happened to be a boy, probably close to her human age. Her eyes widened as she took in his appearance, '_Oh my...he's so handsome!'_ was floating through her head, a small blush crossing her cheeks. Tall, almost a foot taller than herself. With dark black longish hair, that fell into his eyes and tumbled down to the base of his neck. Slight curls threatening to take over, quirky, but cute. And amazing bright hazel-brown-green eyes, they were so unique, although she thought she may have seen them once before, but she couldn't quite remember where. He would make any girl stop in her steps, and stare like a fan girl. But, he also had the quirkiest and cute smile, it balanced out his appearance. It made him seem more human, instead of supermodel. More approachable. '_Oh god. If Ino-pig or Sakura-bitch seen him, they'd make him their new obsession. Poor guy...Sasuke-Onii-San would sure be happy though...Haha, poor Onii-san, he has to deal with them to all the time.._' She smiled at her thought. As he got closer to her, she felt more and more attracted to him. As if she wanted to get more closer to him then they already were.

"Strange..." she mumbled under her breath.

But he had surprising caught it.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Oh, sorry, nothing. Were you perhaps, calling me?" She asked, looking up at him, tilting her head slightly to the side, gazing at him questioningly. God, he was so tall!

"Yes, I'm a ninja sent by the Village Hidden In The Sand, and I must visit your Hokage, Tsunade-Sama, and I seen your head band...so I was hoping you could take me there...?" He smiled that little quirky smile.

'_She is so adorable!_' He thought to himself '_She looks so immersed in what I said and wow. Her long beautiful pale black hair. Soft looking pale skin. Blazing blue eyes.._' Naruko answered him cheerfully, while stopping his mental complimenting of her

"Of course, that is, if you can keep up!" She winked and took off, not running as fast as she could have, but fast enough to keep him behind her. He laughed and chased after her, and they ran to the Hokage Tower. She slowed as she entered the tower and he fell in step beside her, chuckling lightly she asked him

"Heh, you tired? We're almost there."

He replied "No, not at all, you? And Okay."

She grinned "Nope!" a little peppy, '_Must have been the blood this morning...I'm kinda jumpy, I wasn't this way before I had talked to him...Maybe, could it be... him...?_' She shook her head, annoyed with herself. '_No human would have this effect on me. They never have before, and they never will. It's just...not possible.'_ She was pondering over this subject when his voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Are you sure you know where we're going?"

She looked at him, then her surroundings. Then pointed to two large doors

"In there is the Hokage-Sama."

He looked at her and asked shyly, "Before we go in, may I ask your name?"

She smiled at his polite manners "Uchiha, Naruko...and yours?"

He spoke slowly, as if he had a secret, or as if he was scared. Whatever was going on with him, Naruko noticed his hesitation.

"Wolfbane, Shiosume". He said then he walked into Tsunade's room, only glancing back once to see if she was following. She did followed while contemplating his name '_Wolfbane... wolf... wolf... that wolf...in the woods...starry night...black fur...black... black hair...Those eyes..._' She was trying to make sense of it, trying to understand where her thoughts were leading her.

Tsunade's strong, aggressive voice stopped her in her tracks, even made her jump a tad. "Who is this, Naruko-Chan? The Sand Ninja?"

She looked him over carefully, evaluating every inch of him. He was trying so hard not to stare at her large breasts that Naruko had to giggle a bit before answering.

"Yes, ma'am. He is from the Sand."

Tsunade smiled, "You will make a wonderful addition to the Leaf!" She announced loudly, with a proud smile on her face. Naruko just stood there, dumbfounded.

"A new ninja...?" She tilted her head, her mouth slightly ajar.

Tsunade replied as-a-matter-of-factly "Yes, he will be joining the Leaf, but... he needs a place to stay though, and since there are no other places I know of that he can stay...I was hoping maybe..." She smiled sheepishly at Naruko "... he could stay with you?"

Naruko had blink a few times before responding "Eh? I suppose so.."

She looked at Shiosume, who was looking just as surprised and worried as her. '_I wonder why he is worried...Am I...intimidating? Or does he have something I should worry about? Hmm..._' She considered this questions.

"Take him home, then you both have one night to prepare for a mission that I will be sending you on!" Tsunade declared. Naruko's eyes flared red for a spilt second, from pure excitement for being sent on a mission, but no human eye could have seen it. Although Shiosume caught it. '_Wolf senses...her eyes...were they just red? It was so quick that it's hard to say for sure..._' he questioned in his thoughts.

"Follow me." Naruko said, interrupting his rambling thoughts, and before he could say anything she spun on her heels and headed out the door. Shiosume had to practically jog to keep up, he glanced sideways at Naruko, who seemed to be troubled by something.

"You okay, Naruko-san?" He asked and she nodded, slowing so he could keep up, but remaining silent, lost in her own mind. With the pace she kept it hadn't taken to long before Naruko stopped in front of a small house, deep within the Leaf Forest. She opened the door, holding it open, and waited for him to walk in. As he walked in, he looked around the small place, it was a nice little house. It had a very homey feeling. Small kitchen with a stove and oven, one bathroom with a shower and bath tub, a living room, and one bedroom. '_Only one bed..._' He blushed at the thought. She looked at him curiously before heading to the kitchen and called out:

"Ramen? And some cranberry juice?"

And he replied "No, and yes please!"

She brought out two large glasses of scarlet red cranberry juice, one with a black bendy straw.

"You're not eating either?" He asked curiously.

"Naw, I ate this mornin'." She said casually as she sat on the couch, motioning for him to sit next to her, and as he did, she handed him one of the glasses. Their hands touched ever so softly. They both blushed at the warm, electric feeling that pulsed through their fingers.

"Sleeping..c-conditions. I have only o-one bed. We can s-share, but I .. err, toss and t-turn. Just a w-warning. " She blushed ever so lightly, somewhat at her stutter.

He noticed her hesitation, and wondered if she was nervous, or she was worried that about something, he hadn't known her long enough to tell the difference. '_Is she afraid of me?.._' For some unknown reason, all day, he had wanted to touch her...her soft pale skin. Run his fingers through her long pale black hair..The soft touch of their hands hadn't felt enough for him. He shook his head, attempting to clear his mind ...'_What makes me so attracted to her..? Why do I want her so badly..? I don't understand..._' Then he remembered that they had been in mid conversation-

"Ah! s-sleeping conditions, w-we can s-share a bed, if th-thats okay." He was blushing and stuttering, and her impulses took over, she just couldn't control herself any longer. She touched his cheek and whispered "So cute.." And as her fingers hit his cheek, it was like an electric shock, along with instant warmth, although it was stronger than before. When she realized what she was doing, it was to late. She blushed darkly and her eyes widened very visibly. She jerked her hand back, like she was just burned. He just sat there with this shocked look playing on his features. It looked good on him. She got up abruptly and started towards her room.

"I'm gonna start packing for our mission," She said without looking at him, and he looked at her and nodded, to shocked by what just happened to even speak. "You better start packing too." She advised. "Then we can go train for a bit." She walked to her room, shutting the door behind her, falling back against it. Never before had she been so embarrassed by her actions. He reached up and touched his cheek when he was sure she couldn't see him, already missing the warmth of her fingertips. Once safely in her room, she caught the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. She walked over to her bed and grabbed her black kitty backpack off of it, and packed: 1 pair of clothes, black and orange skirt, tank top and hoodie, that all matched. Some instant ramen, two canteens, filled with cranberry juice and one with water, and some weapons, such as kunai's. She laid her katana, Anbu mask, and backpack on her bed. She wasn't gonna train with her sword right now, she did that last night, before she went out to feed. She needed some hands on training today, she knew full well she didn't always have time to pull out her sword in battle. She walked out into the living room, where he was sorting some of his possessions, some that he was not taking on the trip, he had laid on the couch. She held out her arms for his things and he handed them to her.

"Top drawer in the dresser is yours, I will put your things in there." She smiled politely and went to her room, her heart racing just from speaking to him after that. '_Why do I have such a strong reaction around him? What is this boy doing to me?_' She though, with an angered expression. She didn't have much in the drawer besides under clothes. So she moved them to the second drawer, and placed his stuff in the first one. She walked into the living room again

"I have to run to the store, and then I'll be back, and we can go to train. Unless you wanna accompany me to the store...?" She tilted her head.

He stood up and walked over to stand next to her "Let's go!" He smiled, and she headed to the door, with him following. They left the house and started towards the store.

"What do you need at the store?" He asked.

"I need some cranberry juice, a few new kunai's, and some more instant ramen." She explained, then asked him "Anything you need?"

"Nope! But can I give you half...since I am living at your house and all." He told her. She smiled, '_Such manners..._' she thought.

"No, I can pay for you, Shiosume-San. Your under my care, remember?" She argued in her stubborn way.

He blushed, "That's too sweet, But you know I'm gonna pay half anyways." He smiled and stuck his tongue out at her, in a very childish manner, as they made their way to town. Soon silence had over came them, but it was a nice, soothing silence, as if they were plainly enjoying the other persons presence. It was around noon when they arrived at the store. Naruko picked up all the items she and he needed, and went to pay, having ended up splitting the cost with Shiosume.

"Okay, lets drop these off home, then we can head out to train." She smiled '_Home...its our home now...why does that make me want to smile?.. Maybe...because I'm not alone anymore_..' They walked side by side, arms almost brushing, quietly chatting about their lives as they made their way to Naruko's house. He told her of how he was sent to the leaf: Gaara-Hokage-sama sent him so the Leaf and Sand could become allies, and put in a few things about himself. As did she. They seemed to grow closer by the hour. When they arrived at her house she told him to wait outside and she would run the items inside. Not two minutes later she was out the door. She grabbed his hand and started pulling him along to the training grounds. She had more strength then he imagined, but that was not what he was focused on. He was blushing at her sudden touch, her hand was warm, and it was in his. '_Her hand is so small..and petite. I'm afraid if I squeeze I'll break her fingers.. She is small in general to me, I'm almost a foot taller than her, and she is so skinny...and absolutely beautiful.._' He blushed even more at the last thought, he had surprised himself slightly. She was practically dragging him to the training ground.

"Are you excited or something?" he chuckled. She was almost jumping up and down with excitement.

"I love to train! Believe it!" She grinned and he couldn't help but grin back. She decided to take off for a run, while he practiced his moves against a tree. About 20 minutes later she was back, surprising him with her stealth.

"Wanna fight?" She asked, slightly out of breath.

"Err, sure...why not." He shrugged and took his stance. '_Oh god...what if I hurt her? I have to be gentle.'_ She crouched low to the ground, and he could almost see a feral, wild fury in her eyes, they were glowing red now. She looked completely ferocious, and wild. '_Maybe I won't have to go easy on her after all._' Was the last thing that had a chance to run across his mind before she pounced at him and fought him to the ground, pinning him, with a slight ease. '_He is...a lot stronger than anyone else I have ever fought. He almost put up a challenge..That almost...scares me_.' She had very much noticed his strength. He blushed as he realized she was sitting on him...in skirt...

Distracting her from his blush he asked "Round two?" They kept fighting, wrestling, and training until night began to fall. They sat down against a tree to catch their breath.

After a few minutes Shiosume spoke up. "We better head home, don't you think?" He asked looking up as the first stars began to appear, and she grinned and whispered "Are you afraid of the dark?" And she then got up and stretched before beginning to walk home.

He caught up to her and replied "No, are you?" He was getting a little chilly from the cool night air, but she didn't even seem to notice the chill, and she said without looking at him, but instead staring into the night sky.

"Never have, never will be. Its like my most favorite time of day...well night, that and the sunset." She smiled, "Its getting chilly, lets run home" And with that she was off. He had to run as fast as he could just to keep up. When they got home she let him in the house and slipped off her shoes. She told him she was getting in the shower and walked in her room to get some pajamas before she hopped in. After she grabbed some, and entered the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. He heard the soft click of the door locking. Not long after she had gotten in the shower, a velvety sound came from the bathroom. He soon realized what it was. '_Shes singing...its beautiful._.' he listened as he went into her room to change into his pajamas. Her room was neat and tidy, but frightening. The walls were black, pure black, and a sword was on her bed. '_She can wield a katana..? What rank is she?.._' He got his answer when lying next to her katana was a black and white fox Anbu mask. '_She must be tough..she did show incredible strength while we were training, she even pinned me._' Suddenly it was quiet, the shower was turned off. He finished putting on his pajamas, black sweat pants and a white tank top, and sat on the edge of the bed. '_That must be why she let me in so easily, Tsunade-Sama knew too...she can kill me..easily.. I'm no threat to her.._'

Naruko knocked on the door, and he called out "I'm decent!" And she walked in. '_Oh wow...she so beautiful..and...shes dangerous...what an amazingly attractive combination..'_ He thought to himself, blushing a bit. She was wearing tiny black shorts with ramen bowls on them, and a black tank top to match. Her hair slightly wet, cascading down her back, completely straight and soft looking. Her skin was a creamy moonlit pale. Oh, how he wanted to reach out and stroke it. She silently strode over to the bed

"You need'a night light? Hehe" She giggled a bit after say it, amused by her own joke. The room was only currently lit by one light, next to her bed, but both of them seem to be seeing fine.

"Heh, naw. I'm fine." He smiled and laid in bed, after she moved her sword and mask.

"Anbu?" He asked.

She blushed "Yeah, sorry for not tellin' you sooner, I was worried you'd get the wrong impression or somethin'." She got in bed, and turned out the light.

"I couldn't ever get the wrong impression of you." He whispered before dozing off. She smiled softly, her stomach filling with butterflies just from a few simple words. He fell asleep quickly, and quietly she slid out of the bed, when she was sure he was sleeping. Looking back at him, she had to make sure she had not woken him before she could leave. She went out to the leaving room and put her shoes on and left the house. Little did she know, he was in fact awake, and now, he was following her. Trailing her in his wolf form. She smelled dog, but that was normal. She was in the woods, and many creatures lived in them. Coyotes, wolves, bats even... What she was looking for, though, was a rogue ninja. There was enough in the woods to keep her well fed. They seemed to flock to these woods. And soon enough she smelled one. She took off in a sprint, soon finding and tackling her unsuspecting victim. Taking him to the ground, sinking her teeth his his neck, drinking deeply. The victim tried to escape and she ripped his skin more. Blood drenching the front of her body. Shiosume was hiding behind a bush as he watched her, still in his wolf form, he eyes widened visibly as he started to back away from the scene, into the bush. '_No wonder...she was so incredibly strong..fast...and pale..._' Naruko heard the noise of the bush rustling, barely audible over the ninjas screaming, which had slowly gotten quiet, and her head jerked up. Blood running down from her mouth to her chin. Her eyes a dark red color. She seen the wolf, looking at her like she was a beast. Then she recognized his bright hazel-green eyes and the deep longing attraction. It all clicked. The hair, the eyes, the feeling.

"Shiosume-San..." She whispered, and dropped her dead victim. She looked at him, tears welling in her dark red eyes. '_He has seem me...he knows...its over... over... over...He's going to hate me...He probably thinks I'm a monster...No..._' She felt so strongly that he would hate her, and it broke her heart for some reason, unlike anything before. The attraction she felt towards him had only gotten stronger the more she learned about him. He slowly returned to human form and looked at her. She watched him, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks, blood dropping from her chin, and her fangs very noticeable, protruding from the sides of her lips. He walked towards her and silently lifted his shirt to wipe the blood off her chin, and the tears off her cheeks. Silent still, he took her in his arms. She stiffened. No one had seen her this way, and reacted in such a manner. And no one had ever held her so tenderly either. Normally, they would run, and she would have to chase...and kill them. She didn't know how to respond. And yet, he didn't let go. Her body began to slowly relax in his embrace, and he whispered

"You're...a...a...Vampire..?" She tensed at the word and whispered back

"Yes...but you...you were...just...just.. a wolf...?"

His body tensed also when she questioned, "Demonic wolf..." She just blinked, never had been aware of their existence.

"Like...werewolf?" She questioned.

"No...we can shift whenever we like. And we don't turn back to human naked..thank god." They both blushed at that. The attraction she had felt towards the wolf, and towards him. It made sense now, he and the wolf were one in the same. '_His blood...its demonic..the explains my physical attraction..but now...my emotional attachment...is something else..completely..something...completely foolish of me..'_ He pushed her back softly, his hands on her shoulders, just looking at her, searching her face for something. He started leaning down, inching their faces closer. Her eyes widening as he did so. He closed his eyes as he brushed his lips against hers, so soft that it felt like a tickle. He tried to pull back, but he couldn't. Not this time. The attraction was just too strong, and he could feel she didn't want him to pull away either. He pressed his lips to hers, and slid his hands from his shoulders, to her waist, wrapping his arms around her. She started to close her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers in his hair. Her cheeks were burning red, and his a soft pink. There bodies moved slowly to pressed up against one another, almost without thinking. A reaction to one another. The warmth, and attraction forming into a deep longing passion. Eventually they pulled away to breathe, if they didn't have to breathe, then they wouldn't have stopped. Panting softly Naruko whispered "Shiosume-San..." and the way she whispered his name, made him kiss her again fervently. This time with more force, and urgency. More wanting and desire. Holding her tightly in his arms, his one hand on her lower back, the other now moved to the back of her neck. He softly ran his tongue across her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth warily, allowing him in. He roamed his tongue over hers. She gripped his hair a bit tighter, and pushed herself more against him. He rubbed his tongue against hers, coaxing it to come play.

"Mmmh..." He tasted so good, she wanted more of him. He was losing breath quickly, and she could feel it. She pulled her mouth apart from his, saliva dripping between them. He was panting heavily, and she was panting lightly. Both of them were blushing darkly now, surprised by the passion they just shared. Her eyes were fading back to ice blue, like normal, but glazed over with searing desire.

"W-wow.." Shiosume stuttered out. She just nodded to let him know she agreed. Then she smelled it. '_Blood...on his tongue...it's bleeding... must be...from my fangs?..I must have nipped him..._' Shiosume tasted it, the coppery taste of blood. He did remember when they were kissing, her fangs grazed his tongue over so slightly, but he didn't mind it. He was to over come with her body and mouth being against him. He himself, as a demonic wolf, just ate normal food, but he could turn into a wolf, and had extra senses. But he did crave meat sometimes, and he had interrupted her while she was feeding, and he wondered '_Is...she still hungry...?_'

So he decided to ask, or try to. "Naruko...I...I interrupted, are you...still...still hungry?.." He asked, afraid she would take offense. She just kinda looked at him, having to pull her eyes off his mouth where he was bleeding, it took a visible effort. He put his hand on the back of her head, and pushed it towards his neck.

She gasped "N-No! Shiosume! No!" She pushed backwards, there was no way he could make her do anything.

"Naruko...please..." he whispered, and she let him push her head forward. She kissed his neck softly. She really wanted to bite him, but everyone she bit before she had hurt. She could tell by their screams.

"Please..." He whispered again, and slowly she opened her mouth, and bit him. Sinking her teeth deep in his neck. He grunted a bit. She slowly started to drink, and her body felt a flame, no one tasted this good before, she wanted to moan out loud, and for a second she thought she did. Then she realized it was Shiosume.

"Ahhh..." He moaned again, gripping her shirt. "Mmmh...Naruko.." He called her name out in pleasure. She drank a bit more, feeling him start get tipsy in her arms, and she pulled her mouth away from his neck, licking the wound she made. He whined a bit from the loss of contact. Then blushed when she looked at him. His blood on her lips. He wanted more, for her to do again and again. Its was almost like she could read his mind.

"We can't...do that again.." She looked away sadly.

"Why? It didn't hurt.." He said.

"Once more, and you'll be made a vampire...And I think you need some of my blood or blood in general...because your anemic now. You wont be able to fight at full strength when your anemic. If we exchange blood...again..you'll be a vampire..And since I'm the only person around it's mine you must drink..." She said as she slide her fingernail across her throat. Blood beading up on her skin. He wanted to lick it up so badly...He had seen blood before...but he never wanted to drink it. Suddenly he moved forward, as if his body had a mind of its own, and she lifted her chin up, knowing already what he was going to do. He dragged his tongue across the wound. She had to bite her lip to keep from moaning. He ran one of his hands through her hair, and rested the other on the back of her neck, while she gripped his shirt with both hands. He sucked a bit, and she couldn't help herself anymore, she moaned out loud. And that made him want to do it more. He kissed along the wound.

"Nghh...Shiosume..." He stopped, pulling away, to look at her. She pulled him down into a passionate kiss. He was surprised by how she had gotten so brave. The kiss made him weak at the knees. The taste of both their blood, made the kiss all more intense. He had taken incentive from her braveness, and slipped his hand a little past her waist. She gasped at the placement of his hand. When they pulled away, and both of their eyes widened

"The mission!" the said in unison.

"We gotta get some sleep, the will be morning soon upon us." Naruko said. They took of in a sprint towards their house, holding hands all the while. They hadn't realized that they were holding hands until the had reached the house. It would be time to leave in about 3 hours. And as Naruko and Shiosume entered the house, they let go of each others hand quickly. Both still blushing from what had just happened. Shiosume walked into the bedroom and went straight to bed, only stopping to wipe off his lips and neck, while Naruko had stopped off in the bathroom to clean her face and change her clothes, then walked to the bedroom. Even though they both were embarrassed and shocked by what had just happened, their bodies ended up close together by morning time.

Chapter two

Naruko was awake first, taking a quick shower and throwing on some clothes. Black and orange skirt and jacket, with a black tank top underneath. She woke Shiosume, who groggily went to take a quick shower, coming back wearing black jeans and a black tee shirt. She blushed as he caught her checking him out. '_God he's sexy.._' She thought. So, she turned and quickly grabbed her kitty back pack, which she had slipped her Anbu mask in, and hung her sword at her side. He grabbed his small black backpack, and started towards the door, as she followed. The sun was just barely over the horizon as they ran through the trees heading towards the Leaf Village gate, and a Jonin was there to greet them, giving them a briefing on their mission.

"There is a group of rogue ninjas that are plotting to kill the Hokage. You two are supposed to find and kill any of the rogue ninja you find. Take no mercy. This may take up to three days, so I hope you have packed well." Both Shiosume and Naruko nodded so he continued on "I warn you though, a few of them have been noted to have incredible strength and talent. Make sure to get as much information out of the ninja before you kill them, try to find out how many ninjas are in on this, where they are hiding, and why, or who, set them up to do this. And after you get this information, kill them all. Leave not one behind." Naruko and Shiosume nodded again and the Jonin was off, he vanished in a cloud or smoke. They walked out into the great forest just beyond the Leaf's gate. '_I can't feed around Shiosume again..not after what had happened last night...'_ Naruko fretted. '_What happened last night, cannot be repeated...three days though...I hope its not to long...I've never gone that long...Last time I waited two days...I had almost died..._' A deep dreading feeling was passing through her, settling uncomfortably in her stomach. Silently they strode deeper into the forest. The sun was rising lazily into the sky. About an hour later they had walked deep into the woods, and were not shocked when they heard the bushes shake. It's what they had been looking for anyway. Naruko crouched and Shiosume tensed, as two rouge ninjas jumped out from behind the bushes. Naruko jumped at the first one, and Shiosume ran at the other.

Naruko jumped on his shoulders and growled out "How many of you worthless beings are out there?" He grimaced at her voice, but didn't say anything, just grunted as he tried pushing her away, very unsuccessfully. '_Her voice...that's...terrifying..'_ Shiosume thought, and feeling shivers down his spine. She began twisting his neck in a very painful way, and he gasped in horror at the power she contained.

"Aggh...I'll tell you! Just stop! Ahh! Six more, besides me and him. Six! I swear! Ahhh!" She smiled, a demented, terrible smile.

"Thank you." She said, in a horrible and low tone, swiftly breaking his neck. Back flipping of his body, before he hit the ground, turning to see how Shiosume was doing. Shiosume was having a bit more trouble, as he pounded the ninja over and over with his fist.

"Tell me! Where are your comrades?" He growled in a deep, menacing tone, the ninja grunted at the force of Shiosume's hits but wouldn't say a thing. Shiosume pulled out a kunai as soon as he had an opening, the ninja was blocking and hiding his face, no longer trying to fight back, just trying to protect himself.

"Kill him we can find the others by ourselves, and get the information out of them. There are six more of them." Naruko told him and he promptly slit the ninjas neck open. The rogue ninja fell to the ground, blood gushing from his neck. He screamed in pure terror. A blood curdling scream, that made Naruko and Shiosume grimace. He twitched one last time, then fell back and laid completely still. Naruko had to cover her nose to keep herself from running over and drinking the blood. Her eyes darkening to a blood red color just at the sight of blood. Shiosume noticed this and nodded to her, and they took off in a run. Trying to get away from the blood as quick as possible. Naruko showing that it took a visible effort for her to leave the scene. They scoured the forest until it was getting close to sunset. They hadn't found any of the other six ninjas hiding in the woods.

"Lets scout until the sunsets, then find a place to camp. Does that sound good?" Shiosume asked"Yeah, it does." Naruko replied. So they scouted out a small area until dark, finding signs that ninjas had been there recently. They decided to stay close to the trail they had found. Finding a small patch of grass between a few trees.

"Let's camp here tonight, and get an earlier start tomorrow. We can make some ramen." Naruko suggested, pointing to the area under the trees, and Shiosume nodded. They made their way over there and stopped. Shiosume went to get sticks and Naruko pulled out the ramen. He came back soon after, making the sticks into a teepee close to the edge of their small sanctuary, and she lit the sticks with a fire jutsu. He dug into his bag and got out the water that he had packed earlier, and Naruko set up the ramen for it to cook. She pulled out her canteen filled with cranberry juice and offered it to him. He took a drink and handed it back to her, and she also drank. They sat together and waited for the ramen to be done.

And Shiosume suddenly said "You...you're an amazing fighter. He died...painlessly...and you got information out of him...but I made the other ninja suffer...and didn't even get information out of him..."

Naruko looked over at Shiosume, surprised by his sudden compliment. "Th-thanks. And its not your fault...you tried you're best, he was a stubborn ninja. And I did hurt him...to get the information out of him..I used a excruciatingly painful torture method.. You tried, and th-thats all that matters. R-Right?" She stuttered out, blushing. '_No ones ever complimented my fighting skills before...they normally were afraid._' Naruko thought.

"Yeah, thanks." He smiled at her and she grinned back. They noticed that the ramen was done, pulling it away from the fire to let it cool, and when it had cooled, they began to eat. After the were done with there ramen, Naruko put the garbage into a small bag, placing it in her back pack, not wanting to leave in it the forest. Then Naruko looked in her backpack and realized she had forgotten a blanket. So she simply laid on the ground and looked up at the stars. She laced her fingers behind her head, almost using her hands as a makeshift pillow. Shiosume looked at her questioningly.

She shrugged casually, "I forgot my blanket." she stated, seeming not bothered by that fact.

"We can s-share." Shiosume offered and moved to lay next to her, blushing a light pink as he did so. She blushed and nodded. He covered them both with the blanket and put an arm over her protectively. She smiled and leaned her forehead against his chest, and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Naruko woke up just before dawn, and yawned. She noticed that she was on top of Shiosume and both his arms were wrapped around her. She blinked a few times before blushing.

"Kyaa! How did I end up on top of him?" Naruko hadn't realized that she was speaking out loud, and very loudly at that. Shiosume slowly opened his eyes, smiling groggily up at her. It took him a few moments to realize she was laying on him. His eyes widened and a deep, dark blush crossed over his cheeks.

"Ah, err, uhm...how did you...I was on my side...and... HOW DID YOU GET UP THERE?" He was blushing even darker now, and she shrugged.

"I dunno, I-I woke u-up and you w-were under me." She herself was blushing a pretty pink color. Slowly he let go of her, and she got up, dusting her self off.

"Time to pack up, we need head out and find more ninjas." She picked up her stuff as he stretched and folded his blanket. They both were still blushing as they set off to find the missing six ninjas. They keep on the trail they thought would lead them to the rouge ninjas hide out, and soon they came upon two more rouge ninjas.

"They must travel in pairs." Whispered Naruko. And Shiosume nodded.

"I have a plan." She kept whispering "I'll get that one, the brown haired, and hold my sword to his throat, and you get the other guy in front of him, and we can use his friend as leverage to get some information. Sound good?" She asked. And again, Shiosume nodded, liking her take chargeness, and took off towards the ninja he was assigned to capture. Naruko did the same, pulling out her sword. Disappearing, then reappearing right behind him. She pressed her blade to his neck, and grabbed one of his arms, pushing it up behind his back.

She whispered "Be quiet, or I will kill you." And he did as she said. Shiosume ran stealthily up behind the other guy and grabbed both his arms and held them behind him turning him to face his friend, who was being held by Naruko. The ninja gasped as he seen his comrade being held under Naruko's blade.

He grunted out "What do you want?"

Shiosume keep his voice low and calm, "Where is your hide out?"

The ninja laughed. "As if I would tell you that!" Naruko then pressed her sword harder against the brown haired ninja, and blood starting to trickle down his neck. The ninja Naruko was holding gasped. And Shiosume then noticed something, Naruko was holding her breath. '_We need to get this over quicker..._' He concluded.

"Tell me now. Or your comrade dies. And don't think for a moment we would spare you." He growled keeping his tone low. The other ninja was whimpering, and he gave in.

"In the rock structure towards the west, there is a cave, the other four ninjas are hiding there." He winced, knowing for sure that he was going to die no matter what, if they didn't kill him, his friends would for betraying him.

"One last question." This time Naruko was speaking. "Why are you trying to kill our Hokage?"

The rouge ninjas both chuckled. "Orders from Orochimaru-Sama." Naruko and Shiosume both exchanged shocked glance at each other.

"Orochimaru." Naruko spat the name. Then she kicked the ninja she had captured forward, and he fell to his knees. She swung her sword fast and hard, decapitating him. He died instantly. The other ninja was horrified, but didn't have time to react before Shiosume stabbed him with a kunai. The ninja fell forward landing on his headless comrade. Choking out an awful scream before falling into the endless torture of death. Naruko looked over the bodies, then at Shiosume.

"Lets get going. We know where to go now." She spoke slowly. Shiosume noticed this, but thought it was because she had just killed someone. '_It must take a toll on her, she just cut someone's head off for goodness sake...'_ He thought to himself. They started towards the west, where a cliff out cropping was. The cave was there, and Shiosume and Naruko had to get there and kill them remaining ninjas. Shiosume then noticed that Naruko was running slower than she normally did, so he decided to ask what was up.

"Naruko, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied, without looking at him. She was paler than normal, he noted.

"You sure?" He asked again, trying to calm his nerves, all the fiber in his being told him something was wrong.

"Yeah, think I'm just tired." Naruko pretended to yawn.

"We can stop under those trees, and sleep for a bit, and attack the other ninjas under the cover of the moon." Shiosume suggested. Naruko just nodded, and headed towards the trees that he had pointed to. She didn't pull out a blanket or anything, she just laid down and closed her eyes. Shiosume thought of this as odd but didn't say anything. He just quietly pulled out his blanket and laid on the ground. It hadn't felt like it had been to long when he awoke from a jolting pain in his stomach, and then he heard her. Naruko was screaming, a purely terrifying scream, clearly she was in some absolutely horrific pain. He sat up quick, trying to locate her. She was about 10 feet away, on her knees, gripping her throat.

"Noo! No no no no! This can't be! Noo!" She was screaming again, and she started coughing up blood. Shiosume watched in horror, his body reacting before his mind had gotten a grip on what was happening. Shiosume scooped Naruko in his arms and her eyes widened even more. She gripped his shirt tightly, frantically trying to breathe, no longer screaming.

"Whats going on? Naruko! Answer me!" She was coughing worse, getting blood all over him.

"I'm d-dying...I didn't feed...Losing blood..." She coughed up more blood, then, suddenly fell backward, her head landing on his arm and partially his shoulder. She was growing cold, and fast.

"Naruko? Naruko? Naruko no! Please! Don't go! Don't leave me!" He was sobbing, stroking her pale hair. Then it hit him, everything she just said. She needed to feed. She needed blood. And he had that. He took one of her cold lifeless hands and used her nail to slice a thin cut along the base of his throat, then softly opened her mouth, and let the blood drip in. He had to be careful, as not to drown her. After a moment, she started feeling a little warmer in his arms. But he had lost to much blood. He set her on the ground before slumping in a heap on the ground. Before closing his eyes he managed to whisper

"Naruko...I love you..." Then he let his mind seep into the dark abyss he knew was death. Little did he know, Naruko had heard him, but hadn't been strong enough yet to respond. Tears welled up in her eyes, knowing he was dying and she wasn't gaining strength fast enough. She used every ounce of will power to pull herself up, and crawl over to him. She knew she needed to give him some of her vampire blood. And that she would be weak for a few hours after giving it to him, but she didn't care. She was more worried about him becoming a vampire, and worried about his well being. But she needed to do it. She needed to do it so that he would live. She needed him.

"I'm so sorry Shiosume..." Was the last thing she thought before slicing her wrist and placing it against his mouth. Naruko didn't let him drink to much. Just enough to change him, and save his life. Then she passed out into the cold world of forced sleep.

Chapter three

Naruko woke up to the soft snore of Shiosume. He hadn't woken yet, but she already sensed the change within him. She rolled her head to the side to look at him. His skin was a shade paler, and his hair glowed black. And his mouth was slightly ajar, revealing a sharp point of a fang. Larger than her own. His aurora was darker than before. And so much stronger.. The demon wolf blood was mixing with the vampire blood. Creating a monster with power she couldn't even imagine. She was slightly frightened, she never had to face anyone stronger than herself. She didn't know if she was going to be able to stop him, if he wasn't able to handle the blood lust. Thats something that sent shivers down her spine. '_What have I done...what have I created...?...I did the right thing, I saved his life...that's all that matters...I hope.._' She laid there, unable to move, and watched him. The gentle rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. And then she remembered. '_He said he loved me...did...did he mean it?...Oh...Shiosume...oh how I adore you...but look... look what I have done to you...' _

"What have I done?" She whispered, harshly to her self. She couldn't hold back the tears any more. They seared down her cheeks, burning reminders of what she had done. She dug her nails into the ground to ease the ache in her chest. She blinked away a few tears, closing her eyes for a brief moment, and before she could try and move to wipe her face, so felt a soft touch wipe them away. She opened her eyes and Shiosume was wiping her tears away.

"Naruko...Oh...Naruko.." That's all he could say. To momentously happy to realize what he had become. He leaned down and kissed her. So soft it felt like a feather against her lips. It felt amazing. Even more so than before. He lifted her into his arms as he sat. Her body felt weightless to him, he could feel her heart pounding. He could smell the blood in her veins. He could feel her breath on his chin. '_Is this...what she feels...all the time?_' Naruko had not spoken since she had uttered those words to herself.

"Am I...? Am I...a..a..vampire?" He asked her cautiously. Beginning to remember what all had happened before he passed out the night before.

"Shifter vampire.." She said. Her voice wavered. She hadn't gain much strength at all. She needed blood. She gave back half of the blood he had given her to save her.


End file.
